


And let my change of heart occur

by thusdayschild42



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Definatly not a crush, Depressed Robbie Rotten, Depression, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fae Robbie Rotten, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Iceland, Jerks, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Pre-Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Self Harm, Sport has brothers!, Trigger Warnings, non-graphic injury, robbie has a mom!, sorry i can’t tag well, um, Ípró
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusdayschild42/pseuds/thusdayschild42
Summary: High School AU.Robbie definitely does not have a crush on Sportacus. He’s been bullied enough by jocks after moving to a new school in Iceland, this is probably just one more right? Sportacus is an elf with nine brothers, and ‘lots of friends’. He can’t tell anyone the truth behind his amazing athletic abilities, and he’s lonely for a true friend. Or more? He’s intrigued by this outcast new kid. Can he befriend this mysterious purple wearing boy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is my first fanfic, so enjoy! I’ll try to post new chapters pretty regularly and quickly, and no hiatus if I can help it. Chapters will be relatively short, but may increase in size once it gets rolling a bit. Please please please leave comments, I love feedback! The chapter title, is, in fact, a song lyric. Earth, by Sleeping at Last. (Very good song!) Also, additional info may be posted in the notes for reference if I think something in the chapter is unclear or needs explanation. Also, this is in Iceland, but everyone knows and speaks English. Because I don’t know Icelandic, sadly. Also, this is, as I mentioned above, my first fic, and not beta-read, so I don’t really know how to operate some minor functions, like spacing and things like that. Any mistakes are my own, apologies. Thanks for coming!

The roar from the blue and white wearing crowd was deafening. It was far too many people packed into far too little a space. The crowd surged to their feet as a basket was scored, shoving and jostling Robbie to his feet. After they settled down around him, he sat back down with a groan, in heard in the ongoing, irritating noise. He propped his feet up on the bleachers in front of him, wishing his mother could just let him be antisocial at home instead of shoved into schoolwide sporting events.  
The ball was dribbled down the court almost faster than Robbie could follow, far ahead of the puny grey-uniformed defense. Of course, they were no match or even a challenge for Lazytown’s star athlete, Sportacus. Robbie counted down the seconds until the ending buzzer finally sounded, jumping to his feet and pushing past the exhausted hoards of people queuing up to congratulate the teams.  
Jostling his way to the exit and passing the neighboring grey team, who were exhausted and sweaty, disappointed at their loss. He slid past the final people just as the coach’s whistle sounded to conclude the team meeting. Light footsteps ran up behind him, and he tried to ignore what he would eventually have to face. After a few seconds, laughably close to freedom and the gym doors, he whirled around and said, “Sportadork, what do you want.”  
He controlled his face into a stony, unamused mask. Inside though, his chest ached when he looked forward into baby blue, clearly hurt eyes. Sportacus stood a few feet away from him, blue and white jersey clinging to his sweat-soaked skin and hoodie pulled over the brown ends of his hair and ever present hat. How he managed to cajole the refs and his coach into letting him keep it on during games and practice, Robbie didn’t know. “Stop thinking about the stupid hat, idiot, not like you want him to take it off. You don’t like him. He’s just a jock waiting for his chance to steal your books and scrap inventions.” he thought to himself, scowling.  
They were close enough together that Robbie could smell him. It wasn't bad, really, and less like sweat than Robbie would have expected. Sportacus smelled like a mixture of fruit and something else, something sweet, like springtime. “Pull yourself together, Robbie. People don’t smell like springtime, especially not after playing basketball.”  
Robbie tried to look away from his eyes, but to no avail. Down? Nope, somehow, Sportacus managed to make a sweat-soaked jersey attractive. Maybe it was those muscle bound, tan arms, or the six pack... nope, not going there. Up? A piece of long blonde hair had fallen from the beanie. Blonde hair? Not brown? Hmm, Robbie hadn’t noticed that yet, and it was so fluffy looking... wait, no, it was probably disgustingly sweaty and Robbie was NOT GOING THERE.  
Sportacus looked upset at Robbie’s reaction of silence and poker-faced staring. He shifted the bag slung over one shoulder uncomfortably and said, “Hi Robbie, I um.. just wanted to say thanks for coming, I know you don’t like sports or crowds.”  
Sportacus gave him a small smile and stood for a few seconds, waiting for Robbie to reply, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, shoes squeaking quietly, hard to hear over the roar of the crowd. When Robbie only stared at him, still lost in thought, he backed away and turned around, jogging back into the gym. “I only came for my mom, Sportadork.” Robbie said suddenly to his retreating back.  
“Didn’t hear, oh well. Not like I want the idiot to notice me or anything.” He thought to himself angrily.  
He watched Sportacus disappear into the mass of people, definitely not checking out his ass, before spinning on his heel and crossing his arms. Shoving a hand into his thick purple jacket, he pulled out a phone and called his mom to pick him up, pushing open the door to outside and immediately zipped up his coat as he was met with freezing air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus has some introspection time. His family, or at least one brother, is introduced! Short, but longer than the first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fellow fans! How are you? A new chapter awaits! Angst! Filler- ness! Some plot! Sport’s family! It’s a bit longer, which is good, unless you hate my writing. .-. Have fun!

Sportacus jogged away from Robbie, hearing him faintly call, “I only came for my mom, Sportadork.”   
He pretended not to notice, and ignored the sharp pain and strange loneliness in his chest. Why couldn’t Robbie just be friends with him? He was only trying to be nice. Sportacus had thought that maybe he needed one, since he had moved here soon after him and was bullied right after that for being different. Gay. Sportacus scowled, thinking, “Why can’t people just accept others for who they are? What would happen if I came out?” He shuddered. What if he was kicked off the team? What if his friends, in high school and the younger kids that he tutored and played with, didn’t like him anymore? No, he wouldn’t come out yet. Maybe never. “My family knows, why can’t these hum..-people just stop?” He corrected himself in his head. “People. Not just human, they’re people too.” He sighed, pushing past a clump of exiting adults back into the loud and humid gym, ducking into the mens bathroom with his bag to change. As he walked past the mirror, he stared angrily at his beanie. Shoving it off his head, he shook out his damp hair over his sweaty face, shoving it behind his ears. His stupid, useless ears. All they did was prove he was different. Special, said his family. You can help people, insisted his brothers and parents. Sportacus shook his head and pushed his hat back on his head. “If only I could go live in Middle Earth or the North Pole like the elves in human stories.”   
Hah. If only they knew, they would toss him out, straight into a lab to be tested, and he would never see his family again. Best not to dwell on that, though, before talking to the others. He locked the stall door behind him and pulled off his jersey and shorts, grabbing a pair of jeans and a hoodie out of his bag. He unzipped the side pocket and strung his crystal back around his neck, gratefully placing it back in its rightful place against his chest. It pulsed once, blue light shining from under his hoodie. Sportacus smiled and patted it. Stuffing his sweaty things back in and making sure his ears and hair were tucked beneath his hat, Sportacus stepped outside to face his team and the congratulatory crowd. He plastered on a fake grin and did his best to confidently swagger out into the gym. His team immediately swarmed him, doling out back slaps and high fives. His coach glanced up from the bleachers, in conversation with a parent, to smile and give him a thumbs up. He responded to his teammates with some casual remarks before feeling his crystal beep twice, a warning. He made some excuses and slipped past the quickly thinning crowd, pushing through the doors and looking for one of his brothers outside.  
It was late, past nine, and dark, the only light coming from the open door to the gym. Sportacus caught sight of him, leaning against a wall with a hat pulled down to almost his eyes and jacket collar flipped up against the winter cold. Níu. His blue eyes, closer to green than Sportacus’s, but still similar, sparkled as he got closer and he pushed a lock of dirty blond hair underneath his hat. He spotted Sportacus wearily walking over from the gym and jogged over, grinning and said, “Hey, little brother, win again? People are gonna get suspicious eventually!”   
He joked, ruffling Sportacus’s hair with one hand while grabbing his bag with the other. “ ‘M not little,” Sportacus said against Níu’s chest. “Can we go home? I need to study for a test next week.”   
Níu laughed. “Sure, Íþróttaálfurinn. Let’s go.”   
He took off running. “Ship’s over here, bet you can’t catch me!”   
Sportacus grinned despite himself, savoring the adrenaline shooting through his tired and sore body. His shoes squished through the soggy ground and melted ice as he sprinted faster than any human could possibly go. Níu laughed and slung the bag across his chest. He shouted, “Through the trees! And up we go!”   
He brushed lightly past the bushes in front of the forest at the border of the school’s campus and disappeared behind the first row of trees. Sportacus didn’t worry, he knew what was going to happen. Sure enough, a Níu-shaped blur shot up through the canopy of leaves yelling “Ladder!”   
A white ladder dropped from the sky and he jumped up it, skipping rungs as Sportacus flipped to the top of the trees and flung himself into the air, catching hold of the ladder. A tsunami wave of exhilaration shot through his veins as he gripped tight to the swinging ladder and began to climb up into the clouds. A minute later, he heard the quiet rumble of an engine get closer as he caught up to his brother. “Come on, dinner’s in the ship!”   
Níu shouted from a few feet ahead of him, closing in on the huge airship hovering in the clouds, obscured from view.   
As he watched, Níu disappeared into a door on the underside of the ship. Sportacus lunged up the remaining ladder, out of breath and aching. As he flopped down inside the ship, he sighed.   
At least he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan on posting regularly, on Thursdays or Fridays! Meanwhile, I have fic recs if you want to ward off boredom and ignore life!  
> First up, (like a hero) in the half-light. It’s a series. And also it is almost unbearable fluff with minor angst. VERY minor angst.  
> Second! Atop the billboard. It’s WIP, but SO WORTH IT. Anyways, thanks for reading my fic, see you next week, and as always, comment if you have questions, see an error or have pity and want to chat with me. Have a great week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie goes home and has a Chat tm with his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo people! Posting again? Yep! I have a few chapters written in advance but not double checked but- more for now! This chapter is longer, have fun! By the way, tags have been added for depression and self harm, so TRIGGERS are in here. Ach, Robbie, you’re breaking my heart to write you, you beautiful smartie.

Robbie flipped off his worn black Converse into a shoe basket and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on a hook in the entryway. The window near the ceiling showed only a small swath of pitch black night sky, and light came from the kitchen door, which was opened as his mother came up behind him and pushed past it to sit at the wooden chairs pulled up the the marbled counter island in the middle of the room. The rest of the room was a dull cream color, like old snow, and it was cleaner than usual, chairs tucked in and cabinets shut and aligned. Robbie’s mother looked at him pointedly and he sat across from her, sighing and thinking longingly of his welcoming, soft bed and the pile of schoolwork to be completed before Monday. Robbie’s mother looked questioningly at him, one eyebrow quirked and a strand of long black hair falling across her face, escaped from her bun. She wore faded jeans and a navy sweater, paint stains on her hands and a new bandaid on her thumb. Robbie exhaled and said, “Fine. The game was loud, annoying, and guess what, I don’t have any friends to talk to or do anything with so can I just go do my schoolwork now?”  
She shook her head tiredly and said, “What about that blond boy on the team? I saw you two talking when I was parked outside waiting for you to call, which is far more than I can say for anyone else at school.”  
Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she suggested, “You can be friends with him, maybe he would get you into some sports, or maybe some friends!”  
Robbie squinted at her, replying forcefully, “He’s not my friend, and I don’t need him anyways!” 

Ana looked at her son, worried about his current social status and overall health. He had never been popular, but as soon as they moved north to Iceland when he was sixteen and in his second year of high school, his friend level dropped from two or three to zero. That may have had something to do with how he had accidentally came out as gay to his grade, which spread to the entire school, extremely unpleasantly. Ever since that, he had become the social pariah of the school, bullied, ostracized, and not included in anything. His severe depression had started about a month after that, Ana thought, but had only realized what was happening after finding a few pocket knives under his bed and a rag covered in blood while cleaning. She immediately confiscated the knives and had gently confronted Robbie after school that day, learning how long it had been happening and why. He had eventually admitted to self harming and allowed himself to be taken to a counselor. It hadn’t helped his situation at school any, and he was still pulling good grades despite it all. This blond boy was the first one from school to talk to him, not including in almost… two years now, except for teachers and yelling. She said, softly, “Robbie, why don’t you like him? Was he mean to you or upset you? Can you tell me his name and what he’s like, maybe who he’s friends with?”  
Robbie glared at the table in heated silence. If his gaze had powers, the tabletop would have disintegrated into powder under the pure frustration and heat in his eyes. He fisted the edge of his black shirt and tugged at its hem. Finally, he exasperatedly groaned and said, “If I do, can I go?”  
She sighed and replied, “Very well, you may go if it’s a good description.”  
He sat for a moment, unresponsive before nodding and beginning to speak. “His name is Sportacus, or at least that’s what he says, because that is a pretty strange name. He has nine brothers, and he is the tenth and youngest. His ninth brother picks him up after school, and they all have necklaces that have their number in birth order on it, on a crystal type thing. The family moved here a year before us, but he has an small Icelandic accent, so he must have been here before too. He’s a good student, and plays pretty much every sport. He’s good at.. really anything having to do with strength or fitness, and can do lots of tricks with sports. He’s pretty popular, and he really likes younger kids and talks to them and plays with them at school, and I think tutors some too. Ummm…”  
Ana looked at Robbie, thinking, “That was an extraordinary amount of detail for a boy that he’s supposed to hate.” Robbie must have noticed her silence or puzzled but intrigued look, because he blushed bright red and reached up for his hood, realized he didn’t have one, and mussed his hair instead. Quickly pushing back his chair, he jogged out of the kitchen and up the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to his room.  
Ana sighed. She didn’t know exactly what was happening, but she was going to find out and help Robbie connect with someone in this school before he went to college. 

Robbie raced up to his room, face bright red and breathing quick and hard, coming in short distressed bursts. He got to his room and shut the door without slamming it and slumped down at his desk. He pushed aside a sheaf of papers and a few books and stared frustratedly at the walnut wood grain and bits of metal lying around from his tinkering. “I don’t like Sportadork. Why should I? I’m only a crappy nerd who’s gay and he’s... He’s the school hero, hell, he even plays with little kids! They worship him and they’re right to. I’m just a background character. A villain. It isn’t possible. He doesn’t like me and never will.”  
Robbie got up and kicked his backpack, not caring that he was going to mess up his work. He strode over to his dresser and looked into the small mirror hanging above it. Long face with a jutting chin and nose, and messy black hair. The background, his bedroom, was clean and organized with only a few scraps and tools scattered about and on his bed. Decorated solely in black and purple, his room looked dark and ominous, except for his orange shag chair, which was a bright contrast. He looked back into his eyes. Grey pupils stared back at him. Ugly, said his mind. Even if you are gay, it’s not like anybody wants to date you. “Especially not Sportacus.”  
He sighed. He couldn’t think, his mind a tangled mess of barbed wire and metal. He needed to clear his head. He opened the dresser drawer and clawed open the hidden compartment, holding his last knife and a rag. Robbie checked to make sure his door was shut before kneeling on his carpet and flicking open the sharpest blade. Pulling back his sleeve, he clenched his hand into a fist and drew the blade across his wrist, close to a few other scattered scars. He lifted the blade after cutting a shallow red divot into his skin. The crimson blood looked startling against his pale skin, and he placed the blade against his skin again. His head was clearer, but it could be better. He dragged the knife across his arm, dangerously close to a vein. Robbie didn’t care, he could bleed out on the floor and nobody would care. His mother maybe, but in the end she would be happier without a depressed gay son to take care of. Sportacus definitely wouldn't miss him. “Yeah, you wish he would.” Robbie snorted.  
His hand shook, he was tired and needed to get something done. He wiped off the blade and shut it with a snap, placing it on the dresser. He reached for the rag, which was clean, and wiped off his arm and wrist with careful, practiced strokes. Rolling his shirtsleeve back down, he folded the rag neatly and slid it around the knife and placed the bundle back in the compartment. He pulled a pair of sweatpants and a tank top out of the dresser, and shut it. Robbie changed into his pajamas and threw his dirty clothes in a hamper. He curled up in his chair, pulling himself towards his desk. After attempting to study for half an hour, he gave up and grabbed a screwdriver and some other tools and pulled a small bit of metal out of his backpack. It was slightly dented from being kicked, but should be fixable. He opened a minuscule panel and poked inside it, feeling a few loose wires and at least one missing screw. He grimaced and sat back, focused and relaxed as he worked on it. After about an hour, he glanced at a clock and sighed. It was almost eleven and he would definitely hate himself come morning. He set the machine aside and piled his books back into his backpack, setting it near the door. Robbie tucked his tools inside their case in his desk and tucked the papers inside too. He yawned and flicked off the light, fumbling towards his bed and falling in, pulling up the covers. He lay for awhile, trying not to think. Finally, he fell asleep and drifted into his dreams.  
Downstairs, Ana waited. She tried to work on her newest painting, but after she almost tipped over a can of black paint on it, she gave up and got ready to go to bed. She washed her brushes and turned off the lights. Walking upstairs, she saw Robbie’s light go off. She changed for bed in her room, glancing at the picture on her nightstand. A man, handsome, tall, and black-haired. The pain was more of an ache now, a longing for something - someone - that would never fade, never cease. She closed her eyes, taking a breath. Ana walked on the balls of her feet to quietly open her son’s door. She looked at the lump under the covers, only his face visible by the bright light of the moon. It looked remarkably like his father’s, really. Robbie was so much like him, with his inventions and like for the color purple. Ana couldn’t let the only piece of him she had left leave her, and she only wanted him to be happy. She sighed and closed the door, walking back to her bedroom and settling down under the covers. Sportacus, the enemy-friend-crush was her only hope besides the promise of engineering college. She hoped Robbie would survive and thrive that long and longer. Ana fell into the depths of sleep, tired and worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic, Be you returning or coming anew! More shall be posted within a week! Have a great time aaaand, in case you were dissatisfied with this or have, gasp, more spare time, a few recommended fics! First, we have the curled up, died, and now it’s rotten series, which is absolutely phenomenal and has only two more chapters left to go! tears! The second, On the Dot. It is very short, and so much angst I could cry. And an extra, I’ll leave so I don’t have to watch you go. SLOW BURN, my friends. But it is worth it.


	4. the wheels on the bus go round and round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus goes home and is worried about Robbie.   
> Robbie wakes up and some truths are told on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* time for some more aangst! A lot of angst! At least it’s a longer chapter, eh? Trigger warnings for depression and self harm. I also just wanted to say- of Sport’s brothers, Einn is the oldest, but Níu is his main caretaker, I guess, even though he’s not much older, only about a year or two. So. If that confused you, sorry! Also, about the chapter title if anyone noticed, I’m so sorry. So sorry, but I had to. ;D

As soon as he was in the ship, his brothers started talking.   
“How was your game?” asked Fiórir.  
“Did you win?” questioned Sjö.  
“Of course he did, idiot, he always wins!” said Átta.   
“I know, Átta, I was being polite!” argued Sjö.   
“Yeah, sure. Still a stupid question!”   
Átta lunged at Sjö, grinning and tackling his younger brother and sitting on him. Sjö frowned and signaled to the others gathered to get revenge on Átta, but before they could break out in a full-on wrestling match, Einn, the oldest, stopped them. “Idiots, stop fighting and let Sport up without tackling him or each other.”   
They all smiled and fought laughter. Sportacus glared at them and said, “Brothers. I have had his name for years. I like it. Stop laughing at it.”   
One laugh echoed from behind a hand, and he turned to glare at Tveir, who defensively said, “I know, we all had to choose names for human school, but Sportacus? Really? Out of all the names, you combine Spartacus and Sport?”   
He triggered them all, and while they collapsed in mirth, Sportacus rolled his eyes and grabbed his dropped basketball bag. He ripped off his hat and said, “Ship, door. Dim lights ninety percent entrance.” The glass partition to the sleeping quarters slid open while the lights shut almost completely off in the room he left behind. The laughter ceased and new noises of scuffling were blissfully muted as the door slid shut after him. He sighed and dropped his hat on his bunk and the bag into a cleaner bin. He heard a muffled, very high shriek from behind the doors. Sportacus sighed. Why did his mother ever think it could possibly be a good idea to leave nine not-yet-mature elves to take care of their brother alone? They did an admirable job, really, but sometimes Sportacus just missed having someone who wouldn’t tease him about his name or fascination with humans. His crystal flashed, pulsing purple as he stripped down to change into a tank top and sweatpants. Soon, the crystal’s light steadied into a solid glow. “Someone’s in trouble? It’s probably just one of my idiot brothers, hurting themselves fighting.” He mumbled.  
But as they entered the room in a clump and Níu tosses him an apple and a banana for dinner, Sportacus began to worry. “If it isn’t my brothers, who could it be? Not Mammi or Pabbi, they can protect each other, and my extended family is not close to me, so…”   
That left only one option, the only other person he could possibly care enough about to have his crystal flash. Robbie. His heart froze, and as his brothers chatted about nothing, Sportacus stared blankly at his apple. “Is he okay, is he hurt? I can’t go out, my family will suspect.. I don’t even know where he lives! I can’t just go up to him and say, “Hey, I’m an elf so I have a magic crystal and I saw you were in trouble! Yeah, right.”   
He would have to wait and find out more. He would have to first actually be friends with Robbie, which was a feat in itself. He sat slumped over on his bottom bunk, mindlessly taking a bite out of his fruit. He was too tired to do any work, but he couldn’t go to sleep either, he was too worried. He finally managed to fall into a fitful rest until morning.   
——-  
Robbie blinked blearily as his alarm blared loudly next to his face. He moaned, his mouth dry and tasting of cotton. His stomach twisted and he felt nauseous. He pulled himself up, slapping his alarm without opening his eyes again, and stumbling toward the bathroom for a shower. After a few minutes under freezing water, Robbie felt better, or at least well enough to go to school. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt, clumping downstairs quickly with his backpack hastily pulled over one shoulder. His quick shower had made him a few minutes late, so he skipped breakfast and ran the few blocks to the bus stop. Just as it pulled up, he remembered the bag sitting by the door at home that he used to take up space on the seat next to him, so nobody else would sit there. “Dammit Robbie, Sportajock takes the same bus!” He cursed at himself.   
“Too late now, get on you idiot.”   
He rushed into the bus with his head down and took the seat nearest to the back, and sat with his head down in the least noticeable way possible. A few minutes later, the bus wheezed to a stop and the doors hissed open again. Robbie winced as the footsteps, unmistakably Sportacus’s, came right to where he was sitting. He shifted as he felt the seat lower a bit as Sportacus sat down next to him. “Well, no avoiding it now, you’ll have to talk to him.” Robbie thought, and closed his eyes, hoping Sportacus would think he was asleep or not paying attention. But no, him being almost annoyingly perky and awake, he said, “Hi Robbie! How are you?”   
Robbie tilted his head towards him, glared half-heartedly, and answered, “Fine.”   
Sportacus frowned, usually when people said they’re fine, it meant they weren’t. He asked, “What did you have or breakfast?” in a weak attempt to start a conversation. Robbie thought for a second before answering, “Nothing.”   
Sportacus looked at Robbie and said, “That’s not good, your brain and muscles need food to work! What did you have for dinner yesterday, then?”   
Robbie sighed, thinking, “Idiot, don’t talk to him, he’ll think you like him! What did I have for dinner though- did I have dinner?” he answered after a minute, “...Nothing?”   
Sportacus looked at Robbie again, carefully noting the rumpled clothes and unbrushed hair, and the way he kept his sleeves pulled down to his knuckles. Robbie noticed Sportacus watching him after he answered, and moved his backpack onto his lap, covering his creased jeans and lower arms, clenching on hand around his worst wrist. It stung, but it kept his sleeve from falling down. He looked up, accidentally making eye contact with Sportacus. Once he did, he couldn’t help but stare into his eyes, which were scrunched in worry. “No, why would he be worried? Especially about you. He’s probably just tired.” he thought bitterly. “Just look away, don’t talk.” Sportacus saw Robbie start to turn away, and grabbed his arm gently. Robbie winced, he was close enough to fresh scars that it hurt. Sportacus’s eyes widened, and he let go immediately, withdrawing his hand to rest on the seat between them. “Robbie… are you okay? Can I.. can I see your arm?” Robbie screamed at himself, “No, Say NO! sTOP! YOU canNOT let this happen!” Instead, he nodded quietly and gave his arm to Sportacus, who carefully rolled back his sleeve and watched as Robbie’s arm tensed, as if to curl back into himself and protect him. He grimaced and looked at Robbie sadly. “Can I help, Robbie? At all?” he said softly, like he cared.  
“That’s impossible, he has friends and probably a girlfriend, and family, he doesn’t care about you.” Robbie reminded himself. Sportacus, almost as if he knew what he was thinking, said, “I care what happens to you, Robbie, and I’ll do whatever is in my power to fix what is causing this. I know I’m not the best friend or even best person, but I want to help.”   
Robbie looked up again at him, eyes wide and worried, mind yelling, “No, you don’t need him, he’s lying!! He doesn’t need another person to follow him around and crush on him!” Another part of him, not his mind but something else, wanted to accept, wanted to have at least a friend, to find someone who cared and could help. And eventually, that part won. Robbie slowly nodded. Sportacus grinned at him, making him feel like it was worth it, and maybe this would work out. “Can you tell me how long? How long this has happened, I mean?”   
Sportacus asked gently, face serious again. Robbie thought back, it was definitely before they had moved to Iceland. Maybe… “Four years maybe? Off and on?”   
Robbie grimaced, realizing how bad that sounded. Sportacus seemed to think so too, face showing agitation and helplessness, and worry. He moved back a bit, just an inch. Robbie’s brain started again with the internal tirade, having been silenced for a minute by Sportacus’s gentle examination. But then, he asked, “May I see your other arm?”   
Robbie froze. He had showed Sportacus his good arm, since it was his dominant hand’s arm, it had less scars. Unsure, he withdrew that arm and replaced with his other. He rolled back the sleeve to just below his elbow. He looked away out the window while extending his arm towards Sportacus. Trying not to pay attention, he stared at the greenery passing by. Robbie’s head snapped back a second later as he heard a small gasp and felt his sleeve being pushed further up his arm. “Robbie.. this is a lot. Are these.. new?”   
He hesitated, but touched the fresh cuts from last night and traced them carefully. “Why?”   
Robbie peered at Sportacus, eyes open wide like a deer in headlights. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say.” Sportacus quickly amended. “Can I help at all though?”  
Robbie snorted bitterly. “No, unless you can un-gay-ify me magically.”   
Sportacus stared at him. “That’s why you’re depressed? You’re getting teased for being gay?” His kind expression darkened. “Those bastards. Wait until they get a piece of my extremely gay mind.”  
Robbie whipped his head further around until he was facing Sportacus. “Wait, you’re gay? Why has nobody found out and started in on you?”   
Sportacus shrugged. “I don’t know, lucky chance I guess. They might know after today though. I hope the kids don’t mind…”   
“The kids?”  
“Yes,” Sportacus answered, “the kids I tutor and look after on weekends. There’s five regulars- Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy, Trixie, and Stephanie- plus a few others occasionally.”   
Seeing Robbie’s skeptical look, he added, “They have nicknames, except Stephanie since she’s older.”  
Robbie smirked and said sarcastically, “Is Sportacus a nickname too?”   
Sportacus flushed. “No.” he said defensively.   
Robbie held his hands up, surrendering. “Okay, Okay. I’m sure the kids won’t judge, they don’t date anybody yet anyways. But I don’t want you to be hurt too, you don’t deserve it.” he said, staring out the window as he blushed along with Sportacus.  
Sportacus tilted his head and looked confusedly at Robbie. “I thought you didn’t like me? You don't deserve to be hurt either.”  
Just as Robbie turned back, with a hopeful expression on his face, the bus stopped at school. “Well, that’s bad timing.” thought Robbie. The doors hissed open and they made awkward eye contact before following the stream of people off the stationary bus. Sportacus looked over his shoulder as he walked to his first class, watching a purple wearing form disappear into the crowd. “I want you to be okay, Robbie,” he thought. “Let me help. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAH CLIFFHANGER! SORRY! Also, I was a bit late for this update because it snowed where I am and the internet crashed. .-. Also yes, if anyone noticed, I have added glannithro to this fic. Glanni has been mentioned, but nooo that isn’t enough for him. So he’s gonna come in sometime, in later chapters. ah I do love my bitchy trash king. Have a great week and good day/night!


	5. An (un)fortunate incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is called into the principals office. What for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for homophobic language   
> And non-graphic injuries. Surprisingly long for the wimpy smol chapters I’ve been giving you, :D

A week after the bus, Robbie hadn’t talked to Sportacus or even seen him. “He’s probably avoiding me after that.” he thought in math class.   
It was a Thursday, slow and dragging before the weekend. The afternoon sun filtered through the low windows and he squinted and tried to focus on his work. Suddenly, the air crackled and a voice announced loudly, “Robbie Rotten, please report to the office. Robbie Rotten, report to the office.” The loudspeaker blared.   
Robbie winced and gathered his things, trying to ignore the snickers and whispers of “Rotten the Gay, what’d you do now? Piss off the principal for being a fag?”   
“Or suck him off?” yelled another.   
The teacher look disapprovingly at them and said, “Class, worksheets!”   
But it did little to quiet them. Robbie got out as fast as he could, dumping his things in his locker on the way to the office. He knocked on the large wooden door after a minute of standing there apprehensively. “Come in.” a deep voice said.  
Robbie pushed the door open and quietly came into the room. The principal sat at his desk in the middle of a perfectly organized room. “Hello Mr. Rotten. Please take a seat.”   
Robbie sat down in one of the two chairs facing the desk. “I’m afraid we’ve received some unfortunate news. Your mother has injured herself severely and is in the hospital. She has asked for you. You have a pass out of school the rest of the day to check up on her and arrange for yourself where you’ll be staying.”   
Robbie sat, numb at the news and barely listening after the words, “in the hospital.”  
He nodded as the principal dismissed him, standing up on weak knees and walking out of the office. Calling a cab, he gave instructions to go to the hospital and handed over some cash. He felt sick with worry, and he fidgeted with his fingers, tearing off bits of skin near his nails. He didn’t notice it, only focused on getting to the hospital, soon. The cab pulled up outside twenty minutes later, and Robbie sprinted inside, not looking back. He ran up to the desk, eyes wide and terrified. “I need to know where Ana Rotten’s room is please. I’m her son, Robbie. She asked for me.”   
The receptionist gave his the number, thankfully without questioning him or chatting and Robbie barged up the stairs and quickly found the room numbered 242. He stopped and leaned against the wall next to the door, staring at the bland wallpaper and fiddling with his clothes and fixing his hair as best he could. He took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door. “Come in.” A low, gravelly, but recognizable, voice said weakly.  
Robbie opened the door and stepped inside, eyes on the floor. He slowly looked up. The floor tiles, colored an ugly white. He bed frame, made of cold metal, and scratched. The rumpled covers over a lump. An IV stand next to the bed. Finally, he looked at his mother. Her brown hair was spread across the pillow like a halo, her eyes fixed on his face. “Oh, Robbie, come here.” she said.   
He rushed over to her and kneeled beside her bed, leaning over to hug her and hide his watering eyes. “I’m so sorry sweetheart, but I had an accident. I can’t come home for at least a month. I’m so sorry..”   
Robbie sniffled and tried to stop crying, and looked at the clipboard at the end of her bed. Most of it was gibberish to him, but he saw a list of her injuries. “Broken leg and rib, hemorrhage, possible concussion? Lacerations on torso? Mom, what happened?”   
Ana laughed quietly, wincing. “It involved a ladder, a bucket of paint, and shards of glass.”   
Robbie’s stomach twisted. “And you won’t be able to come home for a month?”   
Ana’s eyes scrunched in worry. “That’s right. You’ll have to find a place to stay. Your cousin, Glanni, isn’t able to come and help, and I know you don’t have friends… But could you ask… Sportacus? Maybe?”   
Robbie grimaced and squinted, thinking about it, before sighing deeply and giving in. “I can try, okay.”   
A doctor entered the room and ushered Robbie out, insisting that visiting hours were over. “Bye Mom, stay safe!”  
“Bye sweetheart!”  
Robbie walked down the stairs, suddenly rethinking his split-second decision. “I should’ve just asked Glanni to come, Sportacus is going to refuse, and I don’t even know where he lives! I just started talking to him, and since then, I haven’t!”   
His mind raced, questioning himself and his decisions. The school day wouldn’t be out for another thirty minutes, so he could probably try and accost Sportacus at his locker. “Aaaand I know his locker number. Wow, I’m far in, aren’t I.”   
Robbie sighed aloud and shook his head at himself, chest aching. He walked out the hospital’s doors and hailed another cab. On the way back to school, he turned over the matter in his mind anxiously. “What if he says no? What if he says yes? Ugh. What if his brothers don’t like me because I’m g- Wait no, Sportacus is gay too, good on that point at least, joy.”   
He pulled up to school just as the final bell rang, paid the driver, and sprinted inside. Robbie shoved through the crowds of people and made his way slowly to Sportacus’s locker. Luckily, he was alone, packing his bag slowly, no friends crowding around him. His beanie was off kilter, and a lock of blonde hair had slipped out. Robbie sidled up next to him and hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder. Sportacus whirled around, defenses up. He chuckled awkwardly when he saw Robbie towering over his crouching figure. He straightened up and said, “Um, hey Robbie! Are you okay?”   
Robbie had a pained look on his face, and finally said, “Mymomgothurtandnowineedaplacetostayandyourmyonlyfriendsocanistaywithyouforafewweeks?”   
Sportacus looked at him. “One more time, slower?” He asked, worried.   
“Okay, sorry, um. My mom got hurt and is in the hospital. I need a place to stay for a week or two. You’re my only…” Robbie debated in his head, “friend.”   
Sportacus nodded and said, “Sure!” before even thinking about it.  
“Wait, oh gods, elf. I don’t have a house. I have an airship. And nine brothers… oh gods.” He thought, remembering.  
Too late to retract the invitation now. “But, wait, he called me his friend! He hesitated, but he said it! I’ve been so bad to him, not reaching out to him after the bus, but!”  
Robbie saw the brief moment of panic on Sportacus’s face and quickly amended, “I can stay at the hospital tonight, though. Um. Thanks so much!” and hastily made his exit.  
Sportacus slumped to the ground next to his backpack. “Well, sh-sugar cookies.” He quickly censored himself. “Now I have to go inform the family of my mistake. At least I have practice to think it over.”  
Sportacus was tired after basketball practice, and still dreading telling his brothers about..that thing that he shouldn’t have done, probably. “Ugh, he just looked at me, and his mom was hurt, and I couldn't refuse!”  
He walked towards the woods, stomach twisting. He couldn’t back out now, he’s have to figure something out. In one day. And tell his brothers. Sportacus sighed, following the trail into the trees. He slowly climbed the tallest one, gathering speed before leaping into space and shouting, “Ship! Ladder!”  
The white ladder unfurled instantaneously in front of him and he latched onto it. Swinging gently, he paused for a minute, steeling himself for the conversation ahead. He climbed the ladder and clambered as gracefully as he could into the ship, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his violently twisting stomach. Níu sat alone on his bunk, smiling at Sportacus. “Hey, Tíu! How was school?”  
Sportacus grimaced and set his backpack down. “Níu, I have a problem. And a question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! HAH!   
> So, I have a few chapter written out and an outline for some of the rest of the story, it’s probably going to be long-ish. And it also may be a series, because I have ideas. But, I kind of feel like I’m lagging in enthusiasm for this next bit, so any comments or kudos would help, sorry I keep asking. Anyways, have a great day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! Have fun

Níu noted his stressed expression and gestured for him to sit. “Sure, what is it, little brother?”   
Sportacus didn’t have the energy to argue about nicknames now, so he sighed deeply before fidgeting with his hands. “I maybe promised a friend that he could stay at my house because his mom is sick? And he’s coming tomorrow? Airship? Brothers? Elves?”   
Sportacus started breathing shallow and fast, and hunched over slightly, gripping his beanie on his head. Níu jogged over the room to kneel next to him. “Hey, Hey, it’s okay, we can fix this. Breathe. Do you need any fruit or food? No? Okay. We can fix the airship with a glamour. A few of the others can stay in the forest for however long if it’s too much. Hats. We can figure this out, okay Sport?”   
Níu pulled him in and rubbed his back, feeling him relax and begin to breathe slower. “Okay Níu. I can- I can help with the glamour, it’s going to take a lot of energy to keep it up for two weeks. Sorry for the suddenness, I only found out today, and he needed a place to stay, and I’m his only friend, and-.”  
Níu interrupted with, “It’s okay, little Tíu, we can figure this out. Can you tell me about him so I can know a bit?”  
Sportacus nodded and closed his eyes. “His name is Robbie, Robbie Rotten. He likes purple and is really good at building machines, and makes most of his own clothes. He’s kind of aggressive at first but really nice once you know him-“ Sportacus chose not to mention he was only just now beginning to know him- “And his mom is in the hospital for a few weeks. Um, he has black hair and grey eyes and is tall, taller than me, almost six feet.”   
Sportacus pulled off his hat to let his hair cover the blush that covered his cheeks and neck. He folded and unfolded his beanie rhythmically, asking, “Anything else you need?”   
Níu shook his head. “I just have to go consult the others for the glamour and sleeping situation for them. We have tents somewhere in here, so that should be sufficient for a few weeks.”  
Sportacus nodded, adding, “Maybe get Fjórir and Fimm to help with the glamour, they’re good with that. Oh- and, um, humans might think it’s strange that our names are numbers so can we call you- maybe Ípróttaálfurinn? It would be fitting, since it was your school name?”   
Níu agreed, saying, “Of course. Sorry, Sport, I know you have a lot on your plate. I will help as much as I can, okay?” before dropping out the door and leaving Sportacus alone in the sterile, white silence.   
He looked at his hat, suddenly disgusted with himself. “What even are you doing, dropping stuff like that on your brothers and not paying attention to Robbie, and not thinking before you speak, and..” he cut himself off.   
“No, stop. You have to be strong, if you want to get through this and join the numbered order. You can help Robbie without giving yourself away.”   
He walked to the bathroom and washed his face and rubbed his ears, which were red from blushing. Sportacus retrieved his backpack from the entry and did his best to work for a while. He didn’t want to fail at school, even with everything else happening. The time passed his usual bedtime, but he finished his homework for the week and did his best to work ahead, since gods knew he wouldn’t get much done with a guest, and the glamour to be kept up. Níu returned before midnight, with Fjórir and Fimm in tow. “Sport? Glamour help? You’re one of the best magic users here.”  
Sportacus got up, shutting his books and walked to the door. Níu pulled him aside before they went out. “ You sure you’re up to this? An airship is a big glamour to keep up for a long time, and you don’t look top shape. You haven’t done a single flip, really, did you eat anything-“  
“No, I didn’t eat any sugar, I can do this.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”  
They went dropped down and set the ship down in a clearing. After setting themselves up around the airship, they all closed their eyes and focused. Sportacus was sore, tired, and cold, but he shut his eyes willingly and reached out. As soon as he could feel the other’s magic tracing out, he pulled at his own and fed it to the energy gathering around the ship.   
He had a picture in his head, and he projected it over the airship. Something snapped, he way it was supposed to, and he looked just as the combined colors of their magic spread across the ship and suddenly, it was a small cottage-like house, similar to where they had grown up. They gathered at the door. “Good job, let's check the interior?”   
Fimm pushed open the door and walked inside, Níu, Fjórir and Sportacus following him. It looked good inside too, but Sportacus could feel a drain on his energy from the magic. “Okay, guys, Sportacus, eat a lot and keep yourselves fueled because this will sap all your energy if you’re not careful.” said Fjórir.   
They all nodded. Sportacus spoke up, “Fimm, Fjórir, can you gather the others? In here?”   
Fimm nodded and flipped outside, Fjórir following after him. A few minutes later, they were all gathered in the entryway of the house-ship. “Brothers, are you all okay with staying out for a few weeks? Níu is staying because he’s picked me up before and Robbie had probably seen him. Sorry you have to stay out of the ship during night, but during school hours you can come in. Robbie will be here for two weeks at least, and.. anything else?”  
They all nodded. “It’s all good, Sport, we train in the woods anyways.” said one.  
Sportacus gave a grateful nod and hugged them all before going up the strangely familiar stairs and finding his room. It looked like his room from home, and his stomach hurt again. Homesickness twisted in his chest and his eyes teared up. He rubbed at them and flopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with the cracked plaster he recognized fondly. “Pabbi, I miss you. I hope I’m making the right decisions without you..” he choked past a lump in his throat.   
His eyes felt wet. He shut them and ran his hands through his hair. He was exhausted, and it was late. Sportacus threw a blanket over himself and wrapped himself around a pillow, and fell asleep to dreams of purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is.  
> More by next Sunday probably. Have a great day/ night wherever you are!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie comes over, and a new problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I’m a week late, I had a math test, and was not prepared. For anything. So, have a longer-ish chapter to kind of make up! Thanks to all those who’ve stuck with it so far, and I hope to keep going!

Robbie woke up stiff and uncomfortable in a hospital cot. The sun was barely shining yet, and he silently grabbed his full backpack and kissed his mother on the forehead before he left. He had slept in his clothes so he walked outside and hailed another cab to take to the bus stop. Once there, he waited. And waited. The morning was cold, and he had neglected to bring anything more than a relatively thin hoodie.  
The breaking point was when it started to drizzle gently, but enough to get Robbie shivering violently and sneezing. He retreated to a nearby building to wait beneath the roof overhang.  
The bus pulled up, almost fifteen minutes later, with a groan. He ran from his shelter to jump inside the bus and claim the seat next to the heater. He shook with less intensity now, but he couldn’t stop. “Come on body, stop it with the stress shaking or whatever the hell you think you’re doing, because I have enough problems to deal with-“ the bus doors opened again- “And speak of the devil, here comes a problem now.”  
Sportacus sat down next to Robbie and immediately noticed his tremors. Robbie looked down but Sportacus leaned down with him so he had no choice but to look up at him. “Stupid tiny bus seats, I’m close enough to see his freckles, and that’s ridiculous, oh, look he’s blushing, I wonder why…” Robbie thought, mind slow from the lack of sleep in recent days.  
Sportacus said quietly, “Robbie, you’re shaking. Are you cold?”  
Robbie shrugged and grimaced, wrapping his arms around himself. Before he knew what had happened, his vision was overtaken by a blue varsity jacket, warm arms around him and a body pressed against his side. He still smelled like apples, and it was.. strangely nice. The warmth seemed to seep from Sportacus into his skin and bones until his entire body was warm and cozy.  
Robbie’s arms moved of their own volition, wrapping around Sportacus. His grip tightened and they stayed planted like that as Robbie relaxed and stopped shaking. Finally, Robbie pulled back. Sportacus’s face and neck was red from blushing, and it highlighted his freckles. He bit his lip. “Hmm, cute.. wait NO you are going to live with him, no thoughts like that needed.” Robbie quickly reminded himself.  
He turned away and said, “Um, are you still okay with the coming over situation?”  
Sportacus nodded an affirmative, and they tried to make idle small talk the rest of the way to school. Robbie tried to forget the tingling where Sportacus had touched him, and how cold he felt without him. At school, we walked with Sportacus to his locker before going to his own and putting on the sweater he kept there for emergencies. “This is definitely an emergency, phantom cold is not good.”  
And neither are heavy-duty crushes, added his traitorous mind.  
Robbie tried to stop thinking about it, and succeeded, at least until he reached the last stretch of the day. Only another hour until he went to an unknown home to stay. For two weeks. With his new … friend.  
This was going to be difficult, but Robbie was sure he could pull it off. “You’ve done much harder things,” he cajoled himself, “ like… fly in airplanes. And.... okay, so maybe this will be hard, but I can make it work.”  
“Class, pass in your homework.” The teacher’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Robbie did as he said, thoughts going down in an increasing spiral of self-doubt. The bell rang not five minutes later, and Robbie ran to his locker and shoved a few books in his backpack. Grabbing his small purple suitcase from the bottom of it, he shut the door. “Might as well be on time to my death by embarrassment and humiliation.” He thought miserably.  
Anxious, he started running towards Sportacus’s locker. He got there just after him, and slowed down. Walking at a more controlled pace, Robbie strode up and sat down on the floor next to Sportacus.  
He looked up with a jolt and gave Robbie the most beautiful grin- no, wait, idiotic and conniving grin- that Robbie had ever seen on a person’s face. “Hi! Just let me get packed up and we can go to my shi-house!” he said.  
Robbie nodded in confirmation and idly watched Sportacus pack his backpack and pull on a scarf over his hoodie. “Ready?” He said as he jumped up. Robbie suppressed a grin and replied, “Sure, let’s go, Sportadork.”  
Sportacus smiled. The negativity was no longer present in the nickname, replaced by a hint of fondness. They walked out of school together, heading towards a path into the forest. “Uh-where is your house exactly?” Robbie asked, slightly worried at the natural setting. “Please don’t tell me your family are all hermits who live in caves.”  
Sportacus laughed, a beautiful sound, or so Robbie thought. “No, it’s just through here, and..” he turned a corner- “This is it!”  
Robbie grinned at a surprisingly normal house, white walled and quaint looking. “What, no gym? Are you the only buff one in the family? I know you have a brother…”  
Right on cue, Níu stepped out of the house and caught sight of them coming up the path. He wore a yellow hat and shirt, and jeans. “Oh, hello! You must be Robbie. I’m Sportacus’s brother, Ípróttaálfurinn, but you can call me Ípró.”  
They shook hands and Sportacus beamed. Ípróttaálfurinn added, “Sportacus, I need to talk to you for a second, Robbie, feel free to go on inside and put your things down in the kitchen.”  
Robbie nodded and went in. Níu switched to Icelandic and said quickly, “Okay, Tíu, thing is, there are two bedrooms. The airship can’t be glamoured any further, and Robbie is already here. Do you want to share a room with me or him?”  
Sportacus flushed down to his neck and sat in the grass, Ípróttaálfurinn sitting next to him. “Uh-um.” he stuttered, pushing his fingers through the grass and plucking a flower, sticking it in his mouth and eating it. “Um- him. Okay.”  
Níu nodded and said, “I’m pretty sure humans don’t eat flowers. Just a thought.”  
Sportacus looked up and paused, chewing a daisy. He blushed, swallowing and throwing away the stem. “Okay Ní- Ípróttaálfurinn. Right.”  
Níu laughed and pulled him up, both walking into the house. Robbie stood awkwardly in the kitchen, looking around. Sportacus cleared his throat and said, “Um. Robbie. We, uh, maybe have to share a room? Is that- Is that okay?”  
Robbie flushed and nodded quickly. “Yeah, that’s fine. Goo-Okay.”  
Níu laughed quietly and left to go back outside to check on the others and tell them Robbie had arrived.  
Sportacus led Robbie upstairs to his room, carrying his suitcase with no effort. Robbie trailed him as he opened the door to a small, plain room. He looked around at a wooden dresser, a window, and… one bed. A singular bed. A singular bed as in there was one and it was clearly meant for only one person.  
Sportacus and Robbie both stared at it for a minute after he set the suitcase down. They looked at each other, and Sportacus flushed. Then he started giggling madly, and Robbie joined in. Sportacus had to sit down on the bed to avoid falling over and Robbie joined him. Gasping and wheezing for breath between bouts of laughter, Sportacus asked, “Ah-are you-are you still okay with sharing a bed?”  
“It’s-it’s fine, yeah. I used to share with my cousin when he came over.” Robbie answered.  
“Okay, you wanna -get unpacked or something? I have some homework, a few chores.”  
“Sure, me too on the homework. I can just keep stuff in my suitcase.”  
Sportacus nodded and got a few books from his backpack, opening one and scribbling something with a pencil. Robbie pulled a small box of metal and tools from his backpack and fiddled with it, pulling out some wiring. They basked in the silence, working and occasionally asking the other a question. It was quiet until the small clock in the corner of Sportacus’s room hit seven-thirty, and Ípróttaálfurinn poked his head inside the room. “Dinner, anyone? Robbie, I don’t know about you, but Sportacus here is vegetarian and can’t eat sugar so his diet is pretty limited. I have chicken for me though, if you want some.”  
Robbie looked at Sportacus and got up, setting down his machine. As they walked downstairs, he asked, “You can’t eat sugar? I thought you were just really healthy. Gods, that must be painful, but then, I may just be addicted.”  
Sportacus laughed. “No, I’m pretty happy with my food. I can eat natural sugars though, like honey. It… kind of makes me weird though.”  
Ípróttaálfurinn laughed at his brother. “That’s an understatement. It makes him pretty much drunk. We don’t know why, but if you give him a spoonful he gets tipsy and by his fifth he’s almost passed out.”  
Robbie laughed and side-eyed Sportacus, who glared at him.  
The smell of cooking food strengthened as they approached the kitchen. There was chicken and rice, with fruits and a vegetable stir-fry for Sportacus. Robbie’s stomach growled and Ípró smiled. “A complement to the chef, good.”  
Sportacus started eating and they followed quickly, the food disappearing in a blink. A while was spent asking Robbie about himself, and learning some about Sportacus and Ípró too. Sportacus cleared the plates and Robbie got up to help him clean them in the sink. The three plates only took a few minutes to rinse and scrub, and Ípró watched them work in tandem, handing off plates and glasses.  
Once done, they retreated back upstairs. It was almost eight thirty, despite the speed in which they had consumed the food. Usually Robbie didn’t get to sleep until almost midnight, or not at all, depending on his insomnia, but Sportacus was yawning, so Robbie found a bathroom and changed into pajamas. By the time he was back, Sportacus has changed into a hoodie and sweatpants and sat cross-legged on the bed. He still had on the beanie.  
Robbie sat down next to him, both still atop the covers. “Um. So. How do you want to do this? I’ve slept with others before, but not…” platonically, his mind suggested. “Anyone really beside my cousin.” Robbie finished, omitting that fact.  
“Well, you do what you want, I don’t care. If I do something wrong, tell me.” Sportacus said, yawning. He pulled down the duvet and thin sheet, shoving his legs under and turning on his side, facing Robbie as he clambered under and curled up. Robbie was facing away from Sportacus, but he felt as the other boy’s breathing slowed and he fell asleep. It was warm under the covers, and nice.  
He tried to resist shifting, but finally his leg jerked, and he flopped an arm out while turning over. He briefly forgot the size of the bed, and his knee hit Sportacus’s thigh, despite him being on the edge of the bed. He jolted awake, blearily blinking at a flushing Robbie. Robbie whispered, “Sorry, couldn’t sleep.”  
He hoped the darkness hid his face as he balled his limbs up again, this time towards Sportacus.  
Sportacus frowned. “Can I help? I- I can sing or something? I’ve never tried but..”  
Robbie hesitantly nodded yes and Sportacus sat up against the wall and stretched out his legs. He chewed his lip while thinking of songs, but the only ones he could think of in English were fast and loud, not good for a lullaby. A memory came to his mind of a song his mother used to sing to him as an child. He brought the words to the forefront of his mind, and started to sing quietly. 

“Veistu hvad sagt er um menn,  
sem oft tyna leid?  
peir sjá á jólunum ljós.”

“Veistu hvad sagt er um pann,  
sem oft stendur einn?  
ad hann á einhvern ad um jólin.” 

Robbie began to breathe deeper, and fall asleep as Sportacus continued, deepening his voice an octave and reaching a hand over to trace relaxing circles on Robbie’s back. 

“Enginn mig sér  
Sama er mér  
Pó inni sé hátíd pá úti ég er  
ég vil vera’ í fridi um jólin.”

He quieted, singing one last verse to make sure Robbie was soundly asleep.

“Ef padd er sat,  
ad svart verdi hvítt,  
Og kalt verdi hlytt  
á jólakvöld  
pá getur pad gerst  
ad pú gætir breyst  
Og loks fundid frid um jólin.” 

Sportacus slipped into sleep after Robbie, peacefully dreaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! For now....  
> some stuff: WOO we get a hug! :) also, yep, Sporto used magic to warm Robbie up on the bus, but yes, it was kind of an excuse to hug him ;D  
> Níu is now semi-officially Ípróttaálfurinn, sorry if that’s confusing. And yes, if you noticed, Glanni will indeed soon become a part of this. Because I love Glanni too much to just mention him. Friggin’ criminal catsuiting his way into my heart and my story.  
> >Sorry for my horrid Icelandic at the end, I didn’t get the special keyboard so some letters are messed up with accents and things. Yes, that is Aleinn um Jólin. Why? Because I’m a rabid fanboy.  
> Hah.<  
> hope you enjoyed, drop me a comment, and kudos are always always appreciated! Love y’all, thank you, so long and goodnight!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really long, but there’s a good chunk of plot. Have fun, sorry.

Robbie blinked awake, comfortable and warm. He felt secure and comfortable and closed his eyes again, prioritizing the nice feeling over getting up. His eyes flew back open when he realized he was being held. Not in his bed, and someone else was with him.   
He relaxed slightly as he remembered where he was and why Sportacus was wrapped around him. Wait, Sportacus was hugging him? Not even just hugging, but full-body cuddling. Robbie hesitated, before gently poking Sportacus’s sleeping form. They were facing each other, and as Sportacus shifted forward quickly and opened his eyes, his forehead hit Robbie’s. Robbie jolted back and groaned theatrically, holding his head in his hands.   
Sportacus was awake in an instant, hovering over Robbie and saying, “Oh! Are you okay? Sorry! Ummm...”   
Mid-apology, he trailed off as he realized two things.  
One, his legs were wrapped around Robbie’s, and he could feel Robbie’s dick against his thigh.   
Two, Robbie’s hair was very pretty when it wasn’t gelled. It fell across his face and looked very dramatic.   
Sportacus scrambled back off the bed and stood up awkwardly, blushing hard.   
Robbie flushed and looked up at him, dropping his hands from his face. “Yeah, yeah, um, I’m fine. You oka—Sportacus?”   
He said as Sportacus’s hat slid a bit off his head, revealing long blond hair and… pointed ears?  
“Umm, Sportacus? What… ears?”  
Sportacus’s neck and face flushed bright red and he yanked his hat back on his head with a panicked look. “What are you talking about?” He said, trying to muster a smile.  
Robbie squinted at him, and replied, “You know that act isn’t going to fool me, why are your ears pointed?”   
Sportacus winced, and shakily took off his hat, letting his hair fall over his face. “Robbie, I’m sorry. I’m- not human. I’m an elf. Sorry..”  
Robbie got up off the bed and came closer, taking Sportacus’s shoulders in his hands and looked him in the eyes. “Come on Sportakook, look at me. Good. You know what? I don’t care. I’m not going to tell anyone, okay? I can leave now if you want. I don’t have to stay. Sport- Sportacus!” Robbie said, surprised when Sportacus started to cry, shaking.   
Robbie hesitated for a moment before putting his long arms around Sportacus’s shuddering body and rubbing his back. “Hey, Hey, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, Sportadork, I’m not going to spill to anyone. Shhh, alright.” He murmured quietly.   
It seemed to help, and he stopped crying after a minute. It was quiet for a while, and Robbie could hear birds singing outside. The pale morning light shone in through the window. Ípró apparently hadn’t gotten up yet, as it appeared to be fairly early, at least to Robbie. Sportacus sat up and rubbed at his red eyes. His beanie had fallen off again, but he didn’t seem to care. “Sorry, Robbie-“ he started to say, but Robbie cut in with, “Shush, don’t apologize. It’s okay.”  
Sportacus now had a small smile on his face. “Okay, th-thanks. You- you're okay with this? You believe me?”   
“Well yeah,” Robbie answered, “I mean, I saw the ears, and you’re you, so.”  
“You don’t mind? You’re not going to leave?”  
“Of course not, Sportakook, not unless you want me to.”  
“No! No, don’t leave, please.” Sportacus said with a stricken look on his face.   
Robbie smiled. “Okay, Sprotadork. Do you think your brother’s up yet?”  
“Probably, we usually get up fairly early.” Sportacus replied, calmer.  
Robbie faked a faint and clasped his hand to his head theatrically. “Ah! How horrendous! Getting up early, on purpose?”   
Sportacus laughed and got up, giving Robbie a hand up as well. They quietly shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hall and stairs, heading into the kitchen. Ípró wasn’t in, but he had left a note on the small table, reading,   
“Sportacus and Robbie,   
Cereal is in the cabinet, milk in the fridge if you want breakfast. Sportacus, training at eleven and the rest of the day is yours to study or have free time. Robbie, you can do what you want, Sportacus’s training lasts until one thirty.   
See you then,   
Ípró”

Sportacus took the note and slid it into his pants pocket, and opened the cabinets.   
“Food?” he asked Robbie.  
“Food.”  
He got out some cereal and milk along with some fruits while Robbie watched, trying not to touch his long hair. It looked fluffy, shining in the morning light and falling in Sportacus’s face when he leaned over to place a bowl on the table. Robbie tried to focus on other things, like the birds singing outside.   
He trailed after Sportacus as he sat down and poured a bowl of cereal for Robbie and passed it over, biting into an apple as he did so. They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and pleasant morning atmosphere. After finishing, Sportacus washed and put away the dishes while Robbie watched him walk around the small kitchen.   
“So, what do you want to do? We don’t have anything really in the house, but we could take a walk maybe? There’s a path in the woods….” Sportacus suggested, turning to face Robbie.   
“Uh, sure, sounds good. Just gotta, um, get changed.”  
“Oh. Yeah, definitely.” Sportacus laughed, trudging upstairs to pull on jeans and a t-shirt. Robbie changed across the room, trying not to look at Sportacus, half-naked across the room, and of course failing. What he did see almost stopped his heart- toned muscles and a light tan.   
Robbie hurried to pull on a pair of pants and a long-sleeved purple shirt, and follow Sportacus outside. The air was getting continually colder every day, but it was still warm enough with the rising sun to be pleasant. They followed a small track into the woods, with sparsely packed trees and clumps of flowers and brush scattered intermittently. They passed a metal pole in a clearing, and when Robbie opened his mouth to ask, Sportacus said without looking back at him, “You’ll see what it’s for.”   
“Well, that’s ominous. Let me guess, torture? You chain your prisoners out here after luring them in with your good looks and elf magic?” Robbie said sarcastically, wincing in his head at the good looks comment.   
“No, for my training. It’s… hard to explain, exactly.”   
“Sure, I’ll choose to believe that.”  
They hiked further up a small incline, at one point, Sportacus climbing a tree in thirty seconds flat to get a look around.   
“Show-off.” Robbie snorted, gasping.  
Sportacus blushed. “Maybe a little. But it did the job. Come on, we’re close.”   
“To what, my death?” Robbie wheezed, out of breath.   
“No- this.”   
Sportacus brushed away the last clinging shrouds of underbrush, and stepped onto a cliff. The sky was blue, with puffy cumulus clouds floating swiftly by. The air smelled like fresh rain and dew, and as Robbie stepped out onto the cliff, he forgot about his fear of heights and the insane drop below. The breeze was cool on his sweaty skin, and he tilted his head up to feel the sunshine on his face.   
Sportacus stepped up beside him. They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of nature befor Robbie’s eyes flew open and he stated, “Yes, this is wonderful, Sportadope, but the reality has set in that I am a foot from a cliff. Get me away. I have no desire to die today.”   
Sportacus laughed, “I’m glad.” He took Robbie’s hand in his own and led him back down the path, not letting go. Robbie stumbled after him, barely keeping pace with his energetic leader. He didn’t know what to think, but he liked holding hands with Sportacus, and if he had to walk faster, so be it. At a significantly brisker pace than what they had started at, they walked down the path, swinging their arms together in silence.   
The sun came out fully, and Sportacus finally let go of Robbie to tuck his hair behind his long ears. He fit in a few flips and somersaults too, before tripping over a hidden root and landing on his face with a grunt. “Fu-fudge!” He said, vehemently.   
Robbie laughed deeply and helped him up. “Is the censorship because of the kids you tutor?”   
“Not quite, all elves are taught not to swear, since we’ll be around children for he rest of our lives. So, basically, yes.” Sportacus answered, looking down.   
Robbie poked him in the stomach, and when he looked down, put a hand on his back and shoved a foot behind his knee, making him wobble and fal onto Robbie. “Sh- sugar cookies! Robbie!”   
“What, I’m helping you train! You could have to fight at some point!” Robbie giggled and steadied Sportacus on his arm. “Sorry, though. Admirable force of will about the cursing, actually.” he pointed out, grinning.  
Sportacus quickly reached for Robbie’s hand again, and when Robbie grabbed hold of it, Sportacus blushed, his ears turning pink at the tips.   
Robbie watched Sportacus smile and blush softly, heart and brain churning. “What if he likes me, could he? Is this just another elf thing? Ugh, feelings are awful, go away, I’m trying to enjoy this.” Disregarding his internal disgust at himself, he kept coming up with new situations and ideas.  
After a half an hour more, they made it back to the house. Sportacus spring into a cartwheel, flipping backwards through the door.   
“What have I said about being a show-off?” Robbie smiled sassily.   
“That I am an especially insufferable one, and to sit down?” Sportacus answered, smirking. His ears flicked as he rubbed his head. “We only have a few minutes until training, want to get changed?”   
Robbie, who was sweating a little despite the coolness of the air, nodded. They made their way upstairs, Robbie grabbing another pair of jeans, a shirt, and a jacket, and making a beeline to the restroom. Sportacus took off his shirt and pulled off his pants, putting them in a basket in the corner. He heard the creak of floor, a light thud, and then the sound of the stairs as Robbie went downstairs to wait in the kitchen. He pulled on underwear and a pair of breathable pants before going after Robbie.   
Robbie changed quickly in the small bathroom, and walked back to his shared room. He had expected Sportacus to be done, with his speed, and already downstairs, but as he came around the doorframe, he saw an room full of buck naked elf. He froze for half a second before whipping back around the wall and dropping his dirty clothes outside in the hall. He had to walk past the door again to get to the stairs, and darted past it. But not fast enough to keep his stupid, crushing self from getting one last glance of tanned back muscles and toned stomach before he got to the stairs.   
“Shit shit shit shitshitshitshit.” His mind was on loop of the few seconds he had gotten, and a mess of creative cursing. He sat at the kitchen table as his face turned bright red. “Jesus. Sportacus went commando, or was during- during the walk. When he had performed several flips. Which, of course, stretched his pants quite nicely- oh god,” thought Robbie. “I either need to sort this out, or delete my memories, right now. Argh, but how? Best just let myself suffer in agony and let Sportaflop go on being carefree without a lump of human bullshit to pull him down.”   
His thoughts went on an increasingly downward spiral until the front door opened and Ípró cane in and sat down at the table, interrupting Robbie’s self-deprecation. Sportacus appeared in the kitchen a moment later, wearing…. no shirt? “Well, shittity shit. Fuck. I’m fucked. Fuck this. Fuck me.” Robbie thought as Ípró stood up and they went outside, Robbie trailing behind. “Yes, fuck me. That’s a nice thought. Oh, jesus, don’t get yourself started-“ he shut that train of thought down quick to prevent anything embarrassing happening. He followed them down the same path Sportacus had taken earlier, heading to the pole. “Oh, that’s what it’s for, some kind of training.” Robbie noted in his head. Ípró started talking once they got closer to the clearing, explaining things to Robbie. “Okay, so Sportacus is training to be a ..policeman. It’s a long family line, goes back generations. For this, he has to-“   
Sportacus cut him off by clearing his throat loudly and tapping on his brother’s shoulder. “Ah, Ípró? Um, he- Robbie knows.”   
Ípró’s head swing around to Robbie, fixing him with a stare.   
“Yes, I know Sportacus is an elf, I’m assuming you are also an elf, and his training is something elf related. Yes, carry on.” Robbie said, exasperated.  
Sportacus laughed nervously. “Well, you see Ípró, my hat…”  
“Fell off while you slept? Can’t be helped now. Is he trustworthy?”  
Robbie cut in. “I’m right here, and no, I won’t tell anybody.”  
“......Fine. So, yes, we are elves, and there is an elf Council. Our family is a line of elven heroes, chosen a long time ago by the elders. For this, we go under rigorous physical and mental training in order to best help those around us.”   
“So you guys are like… elf superheroes?” Robbie questioned, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.   
“Slightly above average hero.” Ípró and Sportacus recited together.   
“Oh….kay.”   
They reached the pole, and Sportacus stood next to a tall tree.   
“You know what to do.” Ípró nodded and Sportacus took off, sprinting down a separate path leading straight into the forest.   
“So… where’s he going?”   
“Sportacus is running a warm up lap to a cliff and back.”  
“Oh. Wait, we walked to the cliff and it took almost an hour! That’s a warm up to you?”   
“Just wait.” Ípró smiled, mustache twitching.   
A few minutes later, Sportacus returned, jumping over a log. He barely looked out of breath. Smirking at Robbie, he immediately started the next part of training: a complex gymnastics routine using the hanging tree branches. Flipping over one and then catching another with his knees like an especially versatile monkey, he swung around the entire circle of trees three times before jumping from the largest tree to perch precariously on top of the pole, squatting.   
Ípró rolled his eyes. “Get down, you’re being a show off.”   
Robbie cackled quietly as Sportacus flushed and did a front flip off of the pole, landing perfectly.   
For the next forty five minutes, Robbie and Ípró watched the younger elf train.   
“For the next part, we go back to the cliff. Robbie, do you have any qualms about being carried?”  
“Wha-what do you mean?”   
“We go fast, and you, or any human, unfortunately cannot.” Ípró said, poker faced.   
“Uh. Sure.” Robbie said hesitantly, squeaking as Sportacus chuckled, a tad sinisterly, and picked him up, placing him on his back. Robbie put his arms around Sportacus’s neck, almost choking him, and wrapped his long legs around his waist. Sportacus laughed again and put is hands together behind his back, making a sort of seat for Robbie. “Ready?”   
“I guess?”   
Almost before the words left his mouth, Sportacus was off like a shot, Ípró close behind. Robbie screeched, But the noise was eaten by the wind. He tucked his head down behind Sportacus’s neck to shield it from the wind, and felt the vibrations of his throat as he laughed.   
“How… are… you… laughing… Sportaflop?” Robbie panted, bouncing slightly as Sportacus jumped over two thick roots in quick succession. The only response he got was a huff and a chuckle, before speeding up to burst through the underbrush at the edge of the cliff. “Jeeeeesus, slow the fucking hell down, you’re going to kill us both!”   
Sportacus fill out lugged as he skidded to a full stop a foot from the edge and backed away. “Language, Robbie.”   
“I’ll cuss as much as I damn want to, I had a near death experience just now, Sportapure.”  
He hopped off Sportacus’s back and stood a few feet further away from the drop off.  
Ípró jogged through the underbrush and jumped up to sit on a tree branch.   
“Sportacus, go on,” he said, nodding to the cliff. “Five hundred today.”  
Without hesitation, Sportacus turned and flipped off the cliff.   
“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Robbie screeched and blanched pure white. Two hands appeared on the cliff edge, and a barely audible shout of, “I’m fine Robbie, pull ups!” was heard.   
Robbie looked between the empty air above the cliff and Ípró, who was smiling and obviously resisting laughter.  
He sighed and crossed his arms, sitting down at the base of the tree to wait for Sportacus. About fifteen minutes later, a grunt was heard and Sportacus flipped back over the edge. He was red and his hair was matted down over his face, sweat pouring off of him. Ípró looked concerned. “Are you okay, brother? You look… a little off. Do you want me to take Robbie back?”   
“I’m fine.” Sportacus steeled his expression and controlled his breathing. Robbie hopped on, and squirmed when he was immediately soaked in sweat as well. “You smell like hell.”   
“You smell like the pinnacle of perfection.”   
Robbie’s head snapped up. What the fuck had Sportacus just said? Him? Perfection? Gods, the elf was hallucinating. Before he could think any more, his ride left. Sportacus sprang forward, slower than at first. Robbie could feel his lungs heaving and heart beating fast. Sportacus put his head down and pushed himself to go even a little faster, to keep up with Ípró. Ípró was going slower than usual, though, obviously worried.   
When they reached the pole, Ípró tried to casually suggest that they forgo their last routine of the exercise. Sportacus strongly denied that anything was wrong, and let Robbie down to stand with Ípró, matching his concerned look.   
He ignored them, and grabbed the pole, breathing for a second before hoisting himself up with aching arms and protesting muscles. Something was wrong. He didn’t get tired or sore this easily. He didn’t feel off earlier, and smells were getting stronger. He could feel his hands dig into the metal and grow slick with sweat. His entire body was sweating, and he closed his eyes against the sun. It seemed too bright, and the birds and animals were too loud, and he could hear Ípró and Robbie shifting and moving. He could smell them too- along with the ground and trees and himself. He tried to focus on counting, first in English, then Icelandic. His head pounded, the heavy scents wrapping around it and into his nose. He could smell Robbie most of all, a sweet, soft scent of machine oil and book pages and a fruity tang of something else...his mind went blank and his arms fell loose, his body crashing to the ground. The last thing he heard was a faint voice calling, “Sportacus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I’m off hiatus- warning now though, internet at my house is literal crap, and I’m not sure when I’ll be posting next. I’ve got the next chapter half done at least. Thank you so much for sticking with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some of what’s happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I haven’t updated in months and I know firsthand how annoying that is. :/ anyways, here’s this and I hope it’s good and some of y’all are still here, because even though this is gonna be sporadic at best, I have so many ideas that I NEED to expand on. :) also, Glanni has arrived!

Ípró and Robbie got back to the house in record time, Ípró carrying an unconscious Sportacus in his arms and hauling Robbie on his back. Dropping Robbie in the kitchen, he ran upstairs to put Sportacus in his room and bring down Robbie’s bag. He came back down and placed the bag on the table. Robbie stood wild-eyed in the middle of the room, locking eyes with Ípró. “What happened, is he okay? Is he sick?”  
“Sit. I have to explain something.”   
Robbie sat, thumping down in a chair across the table from Ípró. Staring silently at him, he waited for words.  
“Sportacus is not an only child. He has nine brothers, as you know. The problem is, elves are never born alone, always twins, triplets, or so on. Sportacus was one of the few in history to survive infancy. We’re not sure if that’s what caused his sugar allergy, but we know it held him back in other aspects, such as some physical strength, which he gained back through training. It also held him back puberty wise. Right now, he’s growing like a human child. Male elves have a bodily function that humans lack, called a heat. It occurs about every year or every half year depending on the elf, starting at age twelve or thirteen. It changes over the years, but true main point is, I suspect that is what’s occurring now.   
During this time, the elf in question goes… how would I put this…. a little crazy. Ah. Starting at age seventeen or eighteen usually, they also need to have… sex or some approximation quite often during the few days it lasts.” Ípró was turning a quite persistent colour of dark red. “Usually they have found a….mate, or simply lock themselves up. The first time, it can last anywhere from a few days to a week. Um, I… believe that is all.”   
Robbie sat and stared at him for a minute, processing the information.   
“Okay. So. You’re saying, since Sportacus wasn’t born in a group, he matures slower.”  
Ípró nodded, agreeing.  
“And his… heat was delayed until now, and he’ll become a sex-crazed beast for a while every year or half year?”  
Ípró flushed red again, but nodded in assent.   
Robbie’s mind couldn’t delay the sudden flood of very graphic images running through his brain. Blinking hard to attempt to dispel them, which didn’t work, he put his elbows on the table.   
“So. What now?” he asked Ípró.  
“Well, we could let him stay in his room after explaining further to him what is going on or ….. we could find him a mate.” 

Robbie’s mind immediately started chanting, “Me, me, me, I volunteer, yes, please.”   
He ignored it, asking Ípró. “What would the, ah, mate be?”   
Ípró pointedly looked out the window as he said, “Well, theoretically it would be a male, around the same age, and another elf, or other magical being able to sustain the amount of energy for… heavy exercise for days.”   
Robbie had hope for the first seconds of description. Right before they were smashed. “Oh.”   
Ípró started to respond, but there was a knock at the door. They both got up to answer it, but Ípró got there faster. He swung open the door just as Robbie came up behind him. “Hello?” he said, and looked up at the tall man standing there. Robbie immediately recognized Glanni, and dove in to hug him. “Why are you here? Mom said you weren’t coming!”   
“Well, she was wrong, pumpkin. What kind of a cousin would I be to not come and check on my sugar pea and his mom? I heard you were staying at a friend’s house, came to check on you.”   
Ípró cut in with, “Well, if Robbie knows you, come in.”   
They all reentered the house and sat back down at the table. There was an awkward silence for a few beats before Glanni asked, “So, where’s the other kid with the funny name?”   
“He’s… sick.” Ípró replied, not making eye contact, instead looking out the window.   
Glanni raised an eyebrow and looked at Robbie, who looked back at the door.   
“Okay, you’re both bullshit liars. What’s up with the kid? I’m going to go check on him.”   
He didn’t pay any mind he the sudden outburst of, “Glanni, wait!” And “That’s not a good idea, he’s contagious.”  
He strode upstairs and walked up to the closed door. “This one?”   
He didn’t wait for an answer, pushing it open to reveal a darkened room and going over to the bed. Sportacus was lying on it, not covered and still asleep. As Glanni leaned over him, he started to shift. 

Sportacus moved his arms and legs to make sure he was alive. He cracked an eyelid, and saw a tall figure standing over him, not Ípró. “Robbie?” he croaked out, throat dry. The smell hit his nose- this man was not Robbie. He closed his eyes and breathed in.   
He smelled of perfume, and spice, magic, and trickery. He also smelled like he was already attracted to another in the room. Sportacus laughed dryly, before scenting the others. Ípró, who smelled of sun and work, and worry, and a tinge of confusion. He smelled similarly of attraction.   
Finally, Robbie’s scent hit him like a bulldozer, like it had in the clearing. He smelled of oil, and books, and.. something magical, like the other man but less. His head shifted and he opened his eyes. His head held up, hair falling back away from his ears, he could see the room. Not-Robbie backed away to the door as Sportacus opened his eyes again and said, “Robbie?” 

Glanni pushed them all back out of the room. “That. Is an elf in heat.”   
Ípró and Robbie both looked at him like he was a fish in a tree. Glanni rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know he’s an elf, it’s pretty obvious what with the ears and glowing eyes. Aaaand,” he paused and flicked Ípró’s hat off, “oh, look at that, you are too.” Ípró flushed and grabbed his hat back, jamming it on his head. Robbie gaped at him. “Glanni, how- what- how do you know elves are real? I only just found out!”   
Glanni grimaced. “Come on, back to the kitchen. There’s some explaining to do.”   
They trooped back down to the kitchen, sitting around the table once again. “Okay kid, you never knew your dad, he left when you were a baby. You know that much. You don’t know- oh gods your mom is going to be so pissed at me- he was a full-blooded fae. She was planning to tell you soon, before you got wings and your magic, but…”  
“Wait, I’m… half fae? Wait, WINGS? Magic?”  
Glanni grimaced and nodded. “I’m full fae, I just glamour my wings.”   
“Proof. Right now.” Robbie demanded. His mind was whirling with so much information, so many pieces that finally added up now that he knew the missing variable. Glanni made a face before standing up and snapping his fingers. Suddenly, huge pink and black wings blossomed from his back and flicked. The tassels on the end reached his ankles, and the tips were above his head. They flapped once, twice, and disappeared again with a quick burst of pink. Robbie squinted, impressed but doubtful. “How do I know I’m fae though?”   
Glanni collapsed dramatically back in his chair. “Ugh, sugar, you’re killing me. Fine. Gimme your wrists.”   
Robbie gave him an arm, covering his scarred wrist with a sleeve. Glanni seemed to understand, taking it anyways. Glanni closed his eyes. Robbie could barely make out a shimmer of hot pink magic venturing up his wrist, seeming to soak into his skin. His brain pounded, and the back of his head hurt. It felt like something was being pulled in there, and right as Glanni backed away, Robbie felt tingly parallel lines shoot down his back, centered in his shoulder blades, and another two down his arms. His hands shook, and seemed to glow purple for a few seconds before it disappeared.   
“Oh good, your magic responded. We know your wings are beginning to mature, they’ll be out right on time. Anyways, yep, you’re a fae all right. At least half, anyways.”   
Robbie heard maybe a word of this, as he was too busy staring at his hands and trying to move his back to feel anything out of the ordinary.   
“Hey, pumpkin, Robbie, you okay? I used my magic to kind of attack you, to provoke what magic you have sans wings, and coax it out. I’m not sure how much stress I put on your brand-spanking new magic, so please answer me?”   
Robbie shut his mouth, curling his hands into fists to try to preserve the memory of the magic curling around them. “Purple.” he said, quietly.   
“....what?”  
“My magic is purple.” Robbie grinned. Ípró smiled back at him from across the table, and Glanni laughed out loud, tilting his head back and putting his hands flat on the table. Ípró turned red and looked down at the table, playing with his hands. The kitchen fell silent for a few moments as they all sat in peace. Just as Glanni was about to open his mouth to speak, a thud came from the ceiling. Glanni’s mouth snapped shut. Ípró’s ears flicked underneath his hat and his mustache flicked. Glanni spoke. “Did anyone lock the door or anything? Also, is he going to attack us?”   
“Um. No. And no? It, uh, depends on what you mean by attack?” Ípró answered, still sitting straight up in his chair.   
“I mean either fighting or coming to aggressively have sex with us.” Glanni stated. Both Robbie and Ípró turned bright red. Robbie looked at Ípró.   
“Fighting no. Sex….. mostly no? I mean, no to you and I. Robbie, I’m not sure.”   
Glanni swing his head around and wiggled his eyebrows at Robbie, watching him turn almost purple with embarrassment. “Aw, come on cuz, don’t be that way. I can’t be the only one in this room to have had sex before. Not sure about Elfy over there.”  
Both Ípró and Robbie turned to glare at Glanni, and Ípró said, “Hey, I’ve had sex!” He then realized what he’d said and put his head down on the table and proceeded to put cover it with his arms. Glanni giggled almost gleefully. “Don’t worry kiddo, I remember when I took you to the bar. Smoking hot, the bartender was. Don’t recall you being home by curfew either-“ Robbie’s hand was promptly slapped over his mouth as Ípró’s neck went red too.   
Another thump echoed overhead and they all froze. The stairs creaked. Glanni whipped his head around and quickly whispered, “Okay, the plan is to leave Robbie and make a run for it. Robbie, you stay and play with Mr. i’m-in-a-serious-heat-boytoy.”   
Robbie opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again, reconsidering his complaints. He didn’t have any, anyways. Ípró looked like he wanted to say something, but was too flustered to talk. “Glanni-“   
The floor creaked, and the kitchen door opened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a night? huh. Maybe a third tomorrow? Huh? yes that’s what happens when the creative juices get flowing after months of hiatus. Any spelling mistakes are likely, since I have no sleep. Don’t worry for anyone, it is all fluff today here and the pining is officially resolved (for two people at least, hah)

Sportacus was confused. Why did Not-Robbie leave and take the others with him? He tried to get out of bed but felt strange, and slightly woozy. He could still smell everything, from the forest, to his blankets, to the people downstairs. He moved his legs and sat up, slowly. He blinked several times, and tried to get out of bed, almost strangling himself with the sheets. Gods, he had never been this tired in his life.   
He tried again, this time managing to fall to the floor with a thud. The voices temporarily stopped downstairs, but he didn’t pay much attention to them as he slid across his room to get to his drawers. He got out a pair of sweatpants, sliding his pants and underwear off, and replacing them with the sweats. He fell down trying to stick his right leg brought the hole, but got them on.   
The pit of his stomach was boiling, it seemed like, and the scent was getting stronger. His hearing grew more enhanced too, and he heard the animals outside. The people were laughing, and there was an embarrassed tone to the air.   
He walked downstairs as quietly as he could, but not quiet enough. The voices grew to a fast whisper, and the first thing he heard clearly was Ípró hissing, “Glanni-“ before he opened the kitchen door.   
He walked in and almost fell over the table, sitting down on the other chair. They all were quiet, staring at him like he was about to go crazy. Or had just gone crazy, which wasn’t far from the truth. Ípró hesitantly suggested, “Maybe that was just a precursor to the heat, and it’ll come in a day or two?”   
The other man, Glanni, stated, “That isn’t how heats work. You’re an elf, you should know.”   
“Well, he’s a special case. Just so you know, heats generally don’t start after fifteen, either.”  
Glanni scoffed and replied, “Of course I knew that. In fact-“  
Sportacus ignored them, instead trying to keep the flame in his stomach from rising and the scents from overwhelming him. He closed his eyes and breathed the way Ípró taught him to.   
It didn’t work, scents swirling around, but they were all muted compared to Robbie’s. He smelled the same as always, but more. He smelled like magic. It was… enticing.   
Sportacus opened his eyes. Sure enough, his heightened senses ensured he could see a faint purple aura around Robbie, who looked tensely at the arguing adults. Sportacus stared at him, hands clenched at his sides and starting to sweat again. He ground his teeth as his head pounded and his mind began to short-circuit.   
The talking stopped after a minute more, as everyone noticed Sportacus’s condition. His eyes were beginning to glow faintly again, locked on Robbie. Ípró smelled a scent he knew well from the past- Sportacus smelled like himself but stronger and muskier, claiming. Glanni noticed the smell next, and Robbie.   
“...shit, I was right. Damn, that’s what I call self- control.” He grabbed Ípró’s wrist and dragged him up. “Back to plan A, Robbie, okay?” He didn’t look back as he heaved them both across the room and through the door, shutting it tight. They stood for a while in the sunlight. “Where are we going?” he asked Ípró.   
“Away. From here. Far away. Anywhere else.”   
They started walking back to town. Glanni risked a look back, to make sure Robbie was all right. A glance back through the window gave him more than enough proof. Sportacus had crossed the table to kiss Robbie, snaking an arm around his back, and as Glanni watched for a few seconds, Robbie’s posture changed from shocked to reciprocating. Zero to sixty in half a second flat, he put an arm around Sportacus’s neck and pulled him in.   
Glanni laughed. “Look at that, my little sugar pea all grown up.”   
Silently, and quickly, he inconspicuously gave Robbie some magic to help him keep his strength up. Just in case.   
Ípró smiled, still red. “I’d prefer not to look, really.”   
Glanni grinned. Where to now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind, three chapters in one night because they’re short??? Have fun? Sorry!

Robbie heard the door slam. His eyes were locked on Sportacus’s. Heat rose in his gut, and he heard a growl, so low as to be barely audible. He watched as Spotacus stood up and walked over to him, seemingly controlled. Sportacus closed his eyes and didn’t breath in, gaining control of his mind and senses again for a second.   
It took extreme willpower, but he said quickly, “If you wish to leave, do it now.”   
Robbie answered surely, “No, I’ll stay. I want to help.”  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes.”   
Sportacus nodded shortly, eyes flashing something akin to nervousness for a split second before it changed to determined. His posture changed from stiff to leaning forward, and his pupils widened, black almost completely extinguishing the bright, shining blue. He took a step forward, then another, reaching out to brush Robbie’s cheekbone with his hand. Robbie’s eyes widened as Sportacus leaned in, barely an inch from his face, and breathed deeply before dipping his face down further to kiss Robbie slowly.   
Robbie was shocked. He had known it was coming, but still, it was like all his dreams coming true at once. He leaned forward and put an arm around Sportacus’s neck, feeling a hot arm slide around his back. He leaned up, pressing into the elf’s lips, feeling the other’s throat vibrate as he purred. Robbie opened his eyes to see Sportacus’s bright eyes looking into his own.   
He moaned into Sportacus’s mouth as he felt himself being picked up and carried across the room. His body tingled, and he felt like he was floating. Sportacus backed him against the wall, and Robbie obligingly wrapped his long legs around the other’s waist. His arms were already wrapped around Sportacus’s neck, on his bare shoulders. He let go of one to dig his hand through Sportacus’s soft hair, groaning as he purred louder and pressed himself up against Robbie.  
He pulled his hands up Robbie’s side under his shirt. Robbie, arms around Sportacus, dragged his hand down the other’s neck.  
Sportacus pulled off Robbie’s shirt like it was paper and tossed it to the floor. Sliding Robbie across the wall to the kitchen counter, he slid him down so that he could stand over him and kiss down his neck, lightly pulling his teeth down the side of it. Robbie gasped, eyes closing, as he felt Sportacus raking his hands down his bare side, pulling off his pants in one smooth motion. Sportacus leaned himself over Robbie so their chests were pressed together and faces a centimeter apart and growled, “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”   
Robbie’s eyes flew open. Jesus, this heat was doing a number on the previously awkward and shy elf. He was cussing, for God’s sake. He smirked. “Damn right, Sportaelf.”  
Sportacus hefted him up and kissed him deeply as he effortlessly carried him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glanni: “well, I guess we need cleaning spray, like, everywhere.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hey again, folks!  
This isn't so much a chapter as an announcement. Sorry to any people who have been following this work, but it's going on hiatus (again). I lost motivtion and though I have SO MUCH planned out (like, a book's worth) I can't figure out how to put it into the right words. If, by any off chance, someone likes this so much they want to write it themselves, you can contact me on tumblr at @thursdayschild42. Thank all you commenters and kudos givers, it all really made my day. I may come back to this sometime, but it's not very likely. I have a teacher!au in the works that may come out sometime, though. Sorry for everything!

(Edit: teacher au is out! I’ve also started outlining another mysssstery fic!)

lol edit#2: the unbelievable has come, I’m editing the bad parts of the above out and working on a continuation. I contradict myself like 2 times So that’s gonna be fixed and maybe you’ll get it all edited plus some new content out in a few weeks to a month, if anyone’s still following this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More will be posted within maybe a week! Please comment if you see errors or want to say hey! (Because I don’t have friends) :)


End file.
